Naruto Within Naruto
by BYoshi1993
Summary: Naruto is sent back in time but something goes wrong and is stuck as newborn Kistune. What will he do? Well make it all the way to the top of course, and there is no other way to do it than become the new Kyuubi. But will he stay the same loveable oaf?


**Naruto Within Naruto?**

**By: ****BYoshi1993**_**and my pal Dominic**_

(A/N) Okay, here is my first ever story, so I'm not sure how successful it will be, or if I will continue to write it. As for the jutsus, I'll do it once in Japanese, then I'll continue to do it in English, as whenever I read a story, it does get really annoying to scroll up and down to learn what the words mean. You guys know what I'm saying? Okay, well on with the story. :D

**Summary: Naruto is sent back in time but something goes wrong and is stuck as Kistune turned Kyuubi for 10,000 years before he even sees his younger self. In the upcoming years he learns of the thrill of battle, and nearly forgets all of his life as a human until one day he meets a young boy: himself. Not Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer for the whole story**** (seriously, why have it for the whole story? Everyone sees the first chapter):**** I own nothing related to Naruto, literally, all I have is the Internet. No DVD's or Mangas. Why have those when you have the POWER OF THE INTERNET?**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The village of Konohagakure was in shambles. Rooftops destroyed, building burning to the ground, and bodies were ninja of Konoha, Iwa, Suna, and Otogakure scattered to the four winds. There were smells of death and destruction, but there was one smell that stood out more prominently than anything else; blood, the stench nearly overpowering Naruto's sensitive nose. Naruto the number one knuckle-headed ninja of Konoha, as described by his past teacher Hatake Kakashi, and the Kyuubi Jinjuuriki, was walking through the death and destruction on a mission; his mission: to kill his best friend turned enemy. Saskue, or rather his body, being controlled by his former _sennin _(sage) instructor Orochimaru.

Then heard the distinctive sound of metal, more specifically, a kunai, whizzing though the air towards his neck. A second before the deadly weapon hit, Naruto jumped to the right to avoid it. When he adeptly turned to face his assailant, he saw none other than the man who he was searching for.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku. Still as slow as you were before, eh, Na-ru-to-kun?" Orochimaru annunciating Naruto's name condescendingly.

"Don't you dare talk to me you snake bastard! This is going to end right here, right now!" Naruto exclaimed. The twenty-two year old charged chakra into his right hand, forming one of the few of Yondaime's original techniques, and charged. With his newly mastered dojutsu, or the Sharingan, blazing, Orochimaru charged back matching Naruto's speed easily.

He deftly redirected Naruto's attack to the side, and slammed a kunai though his neck. Orochimaru sneered, but stopped when 'Naruto' poofed and disappeared. Then he suddenly jumped as seven kunai, all aimed for his vitals, imbedding themselves into the ground where he was standing only milliseconds before. Naruto cursed under his breath from his position in the shadows and jumped as a massive fire jutsu nearly hit him.

"I see you've improved Naruto-kun," Orochimaru commented, "but you are no match for the Sharingan." _'not with its new ability, that it. Ku, ku, ku, ku.'_

"Shut up teme! Those are Saskue's eyes and you know it!" The furious blond roared.

'**Gaki, calm down, '**the voice inside his head said. This voice just happened to be the legendary Kyuubi no Kistune, the near destroyer of Konoha, and 'friend' of Naruto, if you could call someone a friend who would do anything to rip your guts out if he could inch by inch.

'_Shut up fox! I can do this myself,'_ The azure eyed blond retorted.

'**Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. Damn arrogant brat.'**

'_Warn me about what jackass?' _Naruto enquired, albeit still urgently.

'**The snake. He's too confident. He has something planned and it's big. Be careful blondie, I don't like this feeling, nor do I want you to die. Besides, the other demons wouldn't let me live it down if I died to a mere human,'**the fox explained giving a foxy, yet chilling, smile.

Before Naruto could possible think on this, Orochimaru charged, and struck him with a kunai to the shoulder. With his left arm numb and losing blood, he allowed a minute of Kyuubi's youkai leak into his body to heal the wound at unheard of speeds. The muscle and skin knitted itself together while a sizzling sound was emitted, not even a scar flawed his flawless skin. Naruto retaliated with a palm strike enhanced strike to the chest, not unlike the Hyuuga fighting style. Orochimaru was thrust off and landed ten meters away. He got up groaning in slight pain.

Before he could react, Naruto, with a newly formed Rasengan, rammed his hand into his abdomen, causing his slight pain to erupt into an unbearable pain as his body started to rip apart from the force of the jutsu.

Orochimaru ignored the pain and activated his own curse seal. The tell-tale marking of a level one curse seal slowly made their way across his body. The malevolent chakra caused by the curse seal began to cauterize the wound, which then began to heal, although not at the speed of Naruto's demonic chakra.

With his wound fully healed in seconds, he jumped up, and yelled his attack, "Sen'eitajashu!" (Literally, "Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand"). The snakes were thrust from his sleeves at Naruto, who jumped back to avoid their deadly poison, death by asphyxiation, both, or just plain death.

Naruto activated his own technique with his own custom shout, "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," (Literally, "Multiple Shadow Clone Technique") and concealed himself in their volume. Each of them spread out around Orochimaru in a semi-circle. They each started techniques of their own choosing. With their technique sequences completed, there were numerous shouts of jutsus, "Katon: Karyū Endan," (Literally, "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile"), "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Literally, "Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique"), "Fūton: Daitoppa (Literally, "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"), some even "Bunshin Daibakuha (Literally, "Clone Great Explosion"), Doton: Retsudotenshō (Literally, "Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm")", and many more. They all collided together to create a cataclysmic explosion destroying all nearby clones and blasting Naruto back to the ground with numerous fatal injuries from the fly shrapnel.

Naruto, once again, was forced to use Kyuubi's chakra to heal himself. He looked over and spotted the mangled mess that was Orochimaru. His arms were blasted off, legs twisted in ways they _weren't_ designed to do, and with his stomach blasted out he was not a pretty sight. Surprisingly, he was still alive. And laughing.

'_I knew he was psychotic but this is ridiculous!'_

Suddenly, Orochimaru lifted up with the Sharingan activated, hoping to kill Naruto with his suicide technique in a final effort to get the last laugh. A dark portal, a black hole, was opened behind Naruto, slowly pulling him into it, despite all of his efforts to stay away. Naruto Uzumaki, only son of the Fourth Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki, and container of the Kyuubi, was sucked in a fell unconscious.

**-----**

**Author's Note:** Well there it is; my very first chapter of my very first original, written story. Hope you enjoyed it. I have to give all of the other authors credit out there, writing is hard. I'm sure I could write an essay easier then I did this. It's sad really.

Concerning the Japanese techniques, I'll use each one time in Japanese then use the English one for the rest of the story (unless I get bored or forget). I really don't know how this story is going to turn out. I was thinking of going through Naruto's years as a Kistune, but I'm not sure. I figured that if I just skipped to the sealing, if I even do the sealing, it'd just revert back to the mean (for all of you non-math people, it means average). I'd really like to hear from you guys though, see what you all want to get out it. Send me a review, PM, e-mail, owl, I don't care. As of now I'm getting kind of bored with fanfiction, I could be sure that I've read all that I'm interested in, so I decided to try writing. I'm not sure how this will work out. I haven't planned anything at all.

I'm not sure how often I will update, so they'll be sporadic until I get a schedule done, if I get the schedule done (I have a very good friend named Procrastination, we seem to hand out too much; he gets kind of annoying). I'll try to update at least once a month, although with Golf Practice most of the week, AP (college) English and Biology, Duel Credit (also college) American History, Honor Trigonometry/Math Analysis and Anatomy and Physiology, I have a heavy work load.

For those of you who are actually talented at fight scenes, please e-mail me and you can give one a shot for a spot in the story. It'd be great if you were a beta too, but I can't get everything. As you can see from my _fail_ scene, I need help.

To try and rekindle my love of fanfiction, I would like to pose a question for all of my readers (so few you are). What are the best Harry Potter, Naruto, and DragonBall Z fics out there, that have a tolerable amount of action, adventure, romance, and drama comingled together seamlessly? You can list 1-2 for each or whatever you do know that is superlative. I've probably read most of them, but I hope for something new.

Review if you wish to do so.

-BYoshi1993 (Michael)- Yes, I am a male, young, teenager. Sue me why don't you.

P.s. This will probably be the longest note in the whole story.


End file.
